<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And we’ll draw in breaths like we don’t have air by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289780">And we’ll draw in breaths like we don’t have air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish'>Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Not heavily detailed, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inktober prompt #30: Ominous<br/>Sansa finds safety momentarily in an abandoned shrine, only to find she is not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And we’ll draw in breaths like we don’t have air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t know when it’s set or what world, just something dark and a little creepy for halloween coming.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The rain came down heavy, soaking completely through her grey dress, as she panted hard, running as fast as she could. The forest floor was slick and muddy, her bare feet slapping hard against the wet earth, as she dodged trees. Behind her, Sansa could hear the sound of dogs barking, vicious and terrifying over the sound of the storm around her. The jeering calls of Ramsey and his men did nothing to help her heart, already pounding hard from fear and adrenaline.</p><p> </p><p>This monster of a man had stolen her on her journey home, riding alone to reunite with her family. He had faked being attacked by bandits, and in the kindness she offered, he had knocked her unconscious and took her away in return.</p><p> </p><p>Four months she was his captive. Four months of brutality that even just thinking about it makes her want to scream or throw up. Four months, and she managed to escape him, only to learn that it was a cruel trick. That he just wanted to play with his prey.</p><p> </p><p>But she would kill herself first before being back in his clutches.</p><p> </p><p>Back aching and bleeding from the recent torment, Sansa tripped over a root and splashed into the the mud. Choking out for breath, she looked up just as lightning flashed across the dark sky, illuminating a building up ahead. Hair sticking to her face, body shaking from the cold and terror, she scrambled up and ran, never minding the mud that covered her limbs.</p><p> </p><p>The building was old, falling apart, but it was possible sanctuary she hoped as she ran up the stone steps. Grabbing onto the cold, metal handle, her slick hands slipped as she tugged it open. It took a few precious seconds that she did not have to finally yank it open, and dart inside.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the rain, she breathed a sigh of relief, before the door slammed shut behind her without her doing so. The loud echo had her heart and lungs freezing for a beat, the darkness and cold surrounding her. It felt colder inside than out in the rain, and she wrapped her arms around herself, willing her teeth to not chatter.</p><p> </p><p>Looking away from the door, she slowly circled in place, not willing to move further into the darkness. Squinting into the shadows, she could just see a vaulted ceiling, and when her back was fully facing the door, her breath caught again.</p><p> </p><p>A singular flame, a tiny candle light, burned tall and bright in it’s place on an altar. Or, at least that was what Sansa assumed it was, a thick wooden table with no legs, standing just past mid point of the room. As she exhaled, the flame seemed to grow taller, and the hushed silence had a creeping terror shudder over her skin.</p><p> </p><p><em>She wasn’t alone</em>.</p><p> </p><p>That ominous realisation was emphasised by the flash of lightning again, and for a split second Sansa saw exactly what she was alone with.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on a ledge above the alter towards the back of the room, was a crouched figure. All she managed to see in the brief light was the arch of horns, and a snarling mask. When the lightning disappeared and a rumble of thunder followed, all that remained in the darkness was her, a candle, and two, glowing blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart leapt in her throat, dry and hoarse from running, and the blood pounded loud, deafening in her ears. The air felt heavy and alive with electric currents running through it, and Sansa knew she had to say something. She was in the presence of something inhuman, something more powerful than her.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a hesitant, wet step towards it, the sound of barking had a short cry of fear tearing out of her mouth and she flung herself forward desperately, instinctually. Quick steps brought her to the alter where she fell onto her knees, hands braced against the wood.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up wildly into the burning blue, she begged. “<em>Please! Please help me!</em>” The eyes stayed in place, and now closer to it, the flame shone onto the bottom of it’s snarling mask. She was terrified, stuck between an unknown, and a familiar pain, and she did not know what to do, what to choose.</p><p> </p><p>The barking and shouts were growing louder, and after casting one last begging, <em>pleading</em> look at the creature, she rose to her feet, slick hands gripping the wood tight. From there, she turned her back in the creature, and faced the door head on.</p><p> </p><p>She had no weapon, no strength, but she would fight against them until her last breath if that meant she would no longer be Ramsey’s play thing. Bracing her hands back on the altar, her lips pulled back to bare her teeth, and Sansa was ready, come what may.</p><p> </p><p>And then-</p><p> </p><p>And then, cold, dry hands crept up her jaw line and a low, rumbled voice spoke in her ear, breath lightly blowing her frigid hair.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What would you pay?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Her breath was frozen solid in her lungs, eyes burning as they continued to stare forward, widen with fear. The hoots and hollers of Ramsey and his men were drawing nearer and the voice asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What would you pay?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>They were at the door, she could hear their pounding feet, the scratching and snarling of the hounds. She shook, she <em>trembled</em>, at the sound of Ramsey crooning her name, and for a third time, the creature asked, voice hushed and silent. </p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>What would you pay?</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Between an unknown and a familiar pain. She took the unknown. The breath exhaled from her lungs, trembled and unsteady out of her body as she spoke:</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Anything</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>The air grew still and all sound and sensation was sapped away from her notice. All that she felt was the being behind her. The cold, dry hands moved from her jawline to past her cheek bones, fluttered and soft, before covering her eyes. Somehow, closer than before, the voice hushed into her ear, “Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>And with a sharp inhale, she did.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooooo there will be part 2 tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>